


Not So Great Life After All

by IceWolf92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Slightly nice Severus, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWolf92/pseuds/IceWolf92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is depressed and lonely, who will be the one to save him from this deep depression? Yaoi; Tom Riddle Jr./Harry Potter. The books never came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Treatments

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is about 1 year older than Harry than over 50 years. Harry will be over 15 years old while Tom is 16. Harry is in his 5th year while Tom is in his 6th. Harry is living with his relatives in Privite Drive. His parents died a different way. So did Tom's.

Harry Potter, age 5, was cleaning the kitchen while Petunia Dursley, his aunt, cooked dinner for her son, Dudley, and her husband, Vernon, when Uncle Vernon came in through the kitchen door. He went to kiss his wife on the cheek and turned around to watch his nephew clean the table. While setting the table, Harry toppled over the bowl of rice he was placing, making Vernon very mad.

"What did you do, you brat? Look what you did! You spilled my wife's cooking on the floor! You good for nothing idiot!" Vernon screamed as he went to Harry and slapped him hard across the face. Harry whimpered at the pain of the blow, landing on his side on the floor. The abuse had been going on for the past two weeks, and it was just three more days until Harry's sixth birthday. Harry wondered why his relatives hated him so much.

Then Vernon started kicking Harry, hard. "You should have just died along with your good-for-nothing parents! Then we wouldn't have to be stuck with you!" Vernon roared as he kept kicking him. Harry started crying out from the pain, when all of a sudden he spat out blood. Vernon had kicked him in the face and broke his nose.

As soon as it started, it stopped. Harry lay crumpled; injured, broken, shocked, scared, and bleeding on the floor he himself had cleaned not too long ago.

Petunia saw the blood and was outraged. "You dolt! Look what you did to my nice floor!" she shrieked at Harry's prone form. It was then they noticed he had fainted from the pain.

"Vernon, dear, I think-" she started, but she never got to finish because Harry began to wake up.

*Now*

Harry, age 15, sat up in his four-poster bed in the boys' dormitory at Hogwarts. He was sweating and breathing in gasps, green eyes glazed over, still thinking about his nightmare- worse, his memory. He frantically looked around the dorm he and his friends stayed in, scanning if he'd woken one of the others. They were all sound asleep. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He'd kept his abuse, nightmares, memories, and his past injuries a secret from all of his friends, even Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't want them to worry about him, scared of how they would react if they found out.

Over the years, the abuse had gotten worse until he'd received his letter from Hogwarts. It came in the form of a old man with long white-gray beard and hair, the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore. Harry was eleven then. He still had to go back to the Dursley's in the summer time and they still abused him. He was able to hide his bruises, cuts, and broken bones from his friends and housemates because of the concealing charms and healing potions he'd learned from his schoolbooks. He was really good at them too; no one knew the injuries were even there, except for he and his relatives. And Harry wanted to keep it that way.

Harry lay back down,closing his eyes as his black hair fell around his head like a halo on his pillow. He'd been having nightmares for the past 3 weeks. Since he was eleven, Harry had bottled his emotions from the abuse and bullying from kids at Hogwarts and Little Whinging; he thought it was best to hide it than express it. But, for the past few weeks, he had been feeling a bit too emotional, feeling like he was going to burst any minute. He almost revealed his secret to Snape and the whole class two days ago during Potions when the professor started being his normal condescending self towards Harry.

*FLASHBACK*

Harry was sitting at his cauldron making a Truth Potion for class. All of the students were to work together, as it was a difficult mixture to make alone unless you were REALLY good at Potions. He was stirring the potion as the instructions said, Snape behind him watching intently as a sixth year tended his own mixture. From what Snape had, the boy was a Slytherin named Tom Riddle Jr. Snape had asked him to help teach the class and he had agreed.

Suddenly, Snape snapped, "Potter! Pay attention to the potion! Or else you'll ruin it!" Harry jumped from surprise, accidentally dropping the wooden spoon he was using, involuntarily reminded of his Uncle. Harry flinched out of his seat and moved backwards until his back hit something. He moved his hands to cover his face as he whimpered, frightened at what was going to happen next. The whole class, including Riddle and Snape, stared in shock at the scared, shivering boy on the floor.

Hermione was the first to move but Riddle was closer, and reached Harry's crumpled form before her, crouching down next to him.

"Mister... uh... Potter, are you okay?" Riddle asked softly, who was soundlessly crying behind his hands. When He touched Harry's knee, Harry suddenly screamed bloody murder.

"No! Stay away! Stay away from me! NO! Don't hurt me! STAY AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!" Harry screamed out as he removed his hands from his face to scamper away from the form he thought was his uncle, trying to hurt him again.

The students in the classroom were now truly shocked and confuse at what Harry Potter had done. Suddenly, Harry jumped to his feet and tried to run from the room. He was almost at the door when he started to stagger and lean sideways. Before he hit the floor, Draco Malfoy caught him. Malfoy stared with wide eyes at the boy he thought was never scared of anything. He looked up at his godfather, Snape, to see what he wanted him to do with the unconscious boy in his arms.

Snape came over to inspect the fainted boy and did a Diagnostics Spell; he found that Harry was not getting enough sleep, nutrients, and was injured. Snape muttered a Waking Charm. When Harry came to, he blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and saw Snape, Malfoy, Riddle, Hermione, Ron and some of his other classmates around him, faces varying from worried to blinked, slowly looking around. "Wha... What happened?" Harry asked softly as he sat up, holding his head as the world around him started spinning. When it stopped he became more aware of the faces around him. It was Riddle who answered.

"You don't remember, Potter?" he asked with disbelief in his voice, a calculating look in his blue eyes. Harry looked at him with his head tilted to the side, shook his head. "No, I don't." He frowned. "Should I?" he said quietly. This time, it was Snape who answered.

"Mr. Potter," he sneered, and Harry flinched, "You started whimpering and cowering when I spoke to you. When Mr. Riddle touched you, you started screaming like you were being tortured." At that, Harry stared at Snape with wide, fearful eyes.'No...no, no, no, no! I couldn't... wouldn't do that in front of them!' Harry thought as he clutched at his left wrist tightly in fear. At that, Snape grabbed his arm in a tight grip, and pulled the sleeve up to Harry's elbow. There, on his wrist and forearm, were bandages. Snape stared at them for a minute while the class just watched, wondering what was going on between Professor Snape and Harry. They could not see what was happening except for Riddle, who was beside the teacher and helping him in blocking the boy from the rest of the room. "Now, what happened to you, Potter? That you have to wrap your wrist?" Snape asked quietly as Harry looked at the stone floor.

'No! He can't find out that I cut myself! He can't! Think, Harry! Think!' Harry thought frantically to himself. After a moment, Snape got tired of Harry staying silent, so he grabbed Harry's chin in his other hand and forced Harry to look him in the eye. "Mr. Potter! Answer my question," he growled at the young Gryffindor.

Harry just shook his head as he tightly closed his eyes fear of what Snape would do if he doesn't answer. What Snape did next, Harry didn't expect and gaped in surprise. Snape moved his head above the sixteen-year-old's wrist, murmuring a Healing Spell to heal the boys wound. When he was done, Snape moved back to remove the bandages from Harry's wrist. When the skin was revealed, he and Riddle were shocked to see that there were scars on Harry's pale skin.

Harry was afraid, very afraid of what they would do next. But, Snape just sighed sadly before he let go of Harry's wrist and removed the slightly bloodied bandages. Riddle just went to go get some cream for the scars. "Potter," he said softly, which got the other students to stop murmuring to each other, and got Harry's attention right away, "Harry, I'm not going to ask, but I hope you remember that if you need to talk, I am here to listen if you want." All the students in the room, save for Riddle, were VERY surprised at their fearsome Potions professor's open willingness to help a student.

But the one that was most surprised was Harry. His mouth hung wide open, fish-like. While he stared wide-eyed at his professor, Riddle came back with the cream. Harry closed his mouth and blinked until he cleared his throat to talk. He quietly murmured to Snape," Uhm... Thank you, Professor. I'll remember that." Harry then blushed as he looked down at the stone floor again, embarrassed.

Riddle came towards them slowly with the cream in his hands. 'Hmm, he looks cute with that blush,' Riddle thought with a smirk. When he reached Harry and Snape he bent down to Harry's level, "Here you go, Harry," Riddle said as he held out the cream for Harry to take.

Harry looked at the object then at his professor with a silent question in his eyes. Snape sighed then said, "That is a cream that will get rid of scars in about two to three days if you apply it every morning and at night." Harry then looked at Riddle. He slowly grabbed the cream. "Thank you," Harry quietly replied with a light pink blush on his cheeks. He put the cream in his robes as Riddle just smiled at him and they both stood up.

*END FLASHBACK*

Harry opened his eyes again, to restless to go back to sleep. So he went to go take a nice hot shower before getting dressed. While he was drying up, he looked down at his wrist; the scars were no more thanks to the cream. He should go thank Riddle again for that, he thought with a blush.

Since Snape had offered, Harry had been thinking about it. It would be a good idea to talk about his problems. He took out the Marauders Map and quietly murmured, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." After the map was revealed he looked for Snape to see if he was awake or still sleeping; it was only 6:40 in the morning.

After a while, Harry found him in the Potions lab, working by the looks of it. Harry muttered, "Mischief managed," and put the map away.

Harry walked out the dorm and slowly went down to talk about his problems for the first time in many years…


	2. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobby is a free elf!!! And I was actually thinking on making the Malfoys nice, since Harry IS the last heir to the Potter line... Should I?
> 
> Also, I go by the user name Sakiq :)

After about 10-15 minute of walking, Harry was standing in front of the Potions classroom. He raised his right hand and lightly but firmly knocked on the door, since the classrooms where normally locked till about 30 minutes before classes started. After a few seconds of waiting, Professor Snape opened the door wondering who could be up at this time in the morning.

When he saw Mr. Po-Harry at the door, he just simply stood aside to let the Gryffindor into the room. Harry walked in as he looked around to see what the Potions Master was doing early in the morning also. He saw a cauldron brewing at his professor's desk. When he heard the door closing, he turned around to look at his dark-clothed professor.

Severus was wondering if Harry was going to accept his offer or not. He was just brewing some Pepper-UP potions for the Hospital Wings. Poppy had asked that she was running low on them.

After of minute of just staring at each other, Harry nervously cleared his throat as he started to fidget at the quietness.

Severus quietly sighed before he asked, " You have thought about my offer yes?" while he went to check on the potion.

"Yes sir. I did," replied a still fidgeting Gryffindor.

The potion was almost done before Harry was even outside the classroom. When it was done, he started putting the potion into phials to be ready to give out to students. While concentrating on this task, Severus motioned to Harry to sit down in the chair next to his desk.

As Harry sat down he watched the Potions Master work while he thought up a way to talk to the normally anti-socialand snarky man of Slytherin house. Since Severus' odder, he had been nicer to the boy. And he means NICER! This is Severus Snape we are talking about! 'But he did offer to listen,' thought Harry.

Severus was waiting patiently for the boy-no, young man, was comfortable to to talk. When he was done with phials, he put them into a box to give to Poppy at a later time.

"Harry," Severus started, "Would you like to have something to eat or drink?"

Harry, a bit shocked, replied he was. Severus nodded then called out.

"Dobby?"

There was a soft 'pop' and a house-elf stood in front of Severus. Dobby bowed before he looked up at Severus with his big blue eyes. He was a bit confused to see his Mister Harry Potter Sir with Master Severus. But he was very happy to see the former.

"Yous wanted to see Dobby, sir?" the elf asked.

Severus nodded. "Will you please get us some muffins and some pumpkin juice, Dobby?" he asked nicely to the house-elf.

Dobby nodded happily before popping away. Severus motioned for Harry to follow him into his office.

Harry was surprised at what Severus asked Dobby. 'Those are my favorite things to have in the morning!' Thought Harry. 'I wonder how he knows.'

When Severus sat down behind his desk and Harry sat in front of him on the other side, Dobby popped back.

"Here yous goes Master Severus, Mister Harry Potter Sirs! Enjoy!" Chirped the very happy elf. "If yous need anything else, just call for Dobby!" Doddy said before popping away with a bow.

Severus picked up the plates and handed the other to Harry. Harry thanked him as he grabbed the plate. The young man poured some juice from the pitcher full of pumpkin juice for him and for his Potions teacher.

Harry nervously nibbled on the muffin as he thought up a way to start. He asked Severus, "P-professor?"

The dark haired man looked at his student calmly. "Yes?" He asked as he put down his cup.

Harry looked at Severus before he asked something that was bothering him for a while. "Sir, why did you offer to help me?" Harry slowly quietly asked as he stared straight into the coal-black eyes with his emerald-green ones. Severus noticed the young man is greatly confused and troubled over his offer a few days prior.

He thought of a way to answer the question without scaring the Gryffindor. "Well, you reminded me of myself when I was about your age," was the reply that surprised the sixteen year old.

'I reminded him of that? ...Never thought we would have something in common..' thought Harry as he stared at his professor in wonder.

'I'm really sorry now that I know he might have done the same things I did when I was younger. Hopefully he wasn't...' Thought Severus as he took a sip of his drink.

"I reminded you of you when you where my age sir?" Harry curiously asked his teacher.

Severus nodded his head. "When I was your age, I used to cut myself. But, after about a few days, my best friend found out somehow and ordered me to stop or she was going to do something far worse to me than cutting," chuckled Severus lightly as he had a far off look in his eyes as he said that.

They both stayed quiet after that. Both thinking/remembering of best friends. 'I think it is time I told Harry the truth, it is for the best and he deserves to know,' thought Severus as he looked at the found man in front of him. He cleared his throat before he leaned over and rested his elbows on the desk after he vanished the cleaned off plates of muffins, but he kept the drink and cups. "Harry," he softly said. Harry looked up at him. "There is something you should know. I haven't been truthful about something. I hope you you will understand me more when I am done," said Severus as he looked sad but determine.

Harry was curious at what his professor wanted to say, yet, also a bit cautious. He nodded his head before he tilted it to the side in a curious manner.

"When I was about 7, I met your Mother and her sister. Petunia did not like me whatsoever," he chuckled with amusement in his eyes and a small smile on his face. Harry was, without a doubt, shocked. His eyes wide and mouth agape forming a perfect 'o.'

The Gryffindor stuttered out, "You...you knew my mum? and my Aunt?" He kept staring at Severus with his eyes still wide like saucers.

The Slytherin Head of House smiled wider as he nodded his head. "Indeed I did. Your mother became my best friend while your aunt continued to show her hatred of me. But Lily didn't care, she continued to be my friend. I told her about the magical world when I saw her perform magic while she didn't notice." Severus leaned back in his chair as he told Lily's son about her with a smile.

Harry was still in slight shock but happy he got to know his mother more. "How did mum react after she was told?" He asked very curious.

Severus laughed, actually laughed! "Oh! She had the widest eyes ever! After she got over the shock, she asked me question after question." He wiped away a tear from the laughter. Severus smiled happily at Harry. "It continued for some days till I had nothing else to tell her. Lily was a bit sad that she could not go to the magical schools yet till 11. She pouted for days."

Harry laughed when he heard that last part. He smiled at Severus also. "I bet she did. That sounds like mum alright."

Severus opened a drawer of his desk and took out a picture. He gave it to the teenager/young man with a slight smirk. "That is the photo of her pouting about 2 days after she knew that." Harry gently took the photograph with wonderment at the moving figure of his red-haired and emerald-green eyed mother. There she was, pouting to the would with her arms crossed over her chest next to a tree. Harry smiled at her has he gently traced the edges of the photo.

He looked up at the Potions Master with a small sad smile. "Even with the pout, she looks beautiful."

Severus nodded. "You may keep that. I think you will have more purpose than I," he said. Harry looked shocked for a second before he grinned widely.

"Thank you Professor!"

The adult smiled back. "Please, call me Severus when we are out of class."

Harry hugged the photo to his chest as he softly smiled at Severus. "Alright... Severus."

Severus casted a quick wordless Tempus to check the time, he saw that it was 7:30 AM. "Looks like breakfast has started." He looked at his student. "Want to follow me to the Great Hall Harry?" He asked Harry as he stood up from his chair.

Harry looked up at Severus as he stood up also. He put the photo gently into the pocket of his robes. "I would like that Severus," Harry smiled as he followed the Potions Professor out of the office and into the hallway in the dungeon. "Severus?" He asked gently.

Severus looked at Harry. "Yes Harry?"

Harry hugged the man as he softly said, "Thank you so much." He looked up at the slightly shocked man. Severus smiled as he hugged him back.

"Anytime Harry, Anytime."

To be continued...

Sakiq: *smiles sleepily as I sipped my soda* I hope you all like this chapter! There may not have been much in depth conversations about Harry's cutting but at least he was able to open up to Sev!

Severus: *eyebrow twitches* What did you call me Miss Sakiq? *he asked in false sweetness*

Me: O.O... EEP! NOTHING! *runs away from the man. Runs through the door yelling about a demon going after her for her soul*

Harry: *watches in slight amusement* I think you scarred her for life Severus... *he gently said as he stood next to a smug Slytherin*

Severus: *looks at his student* Maybe, but at least she won't think about calling me that again...

Harry: *looks up at Severus innocently* May I call you Sev, Severus? *does the Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom*

Severus: *stares at Harry in slight horror. Tries very hard not to give into*... OH FINE!

Harry: *smiles happily as he hugs the potions master* YAY!

Severus: *rubs the bridge of his nose* Please review Miss Sakiq's chapter she has put up so late at night...

Harry: *nods as he was still hugging Sev* Yeah! She stayed up till about 3:30AM writing this!

Severus: *lightly twitches*... Seems like Miss Sakiq feed Harry too many Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs...


	3. Getting the Truth Out, Getting Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth at what happened to Harry gets out

The next few days where spent with homework, school and talks with Severus. Harry was currently snuggled into an overstuffed settee in thePotion Masters room. The young teen was slowly opening up on why he was doing what he did.

"Harry, you could have came to one of the professors here! We would have helped you! Taken you away from those horrid muggles!" Severus has been saying this as he paced angrily in front of Harry.

Harry mumble quietly and looked away from the enranged professor. "I know. I tried that with Professor McGonagall, she just said she had other things to do and walked away."

Severus saw red, his black obsidian eyes narrowed till he looked like he was going to burn a hole in the stine wall in front of him. He spit out through clenched teeth. "She did WHAT?!" He started walking towards the door that led out of his rooms. "I will be right back Harry" Before Harrt could say anything else, the adult was out the door. The green eyed boy slumped into the dark green settee with a sigh.

'I should not have said that...' Harry thought with a slight grumble. He crossed his arms as he silently waited for Severus to come back.

A few momets later the door opened and in came Severus with McGonagall and Tom Riddle Jr. Harry's bright green eyes becane wide behind his glasses. The Tranfiguration professor was looking slight curious whike the young Slytherin was looking neautral but looked at Harry with a very small smile. The Gryffindor blushed lihhtky as he looked down at his lap. Severus asked them to sit down and he gor straight to the point.

"Minerva, it has come into my attention that you ignored a student that has said he was abused by his family and that you just ignored him." He glared at the shocked looking older woman.

"I have done nothing of the sort! How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing Severus!" She glared back.

"Then explain to me why Harry here has not been removed from his relatives house!" The potions proffesor almost yelled back.

Tom was also shocked as he stared at Harry with wide eyes. His dark blue-green eyes stared at Harry with a slight calculated look but it mostly showed concern. Harry just kept lookibg at his hands that was on his lap.

McGonagall looked really shocked as she stared at Severus with wide eyes and her jaw slacked open. She turned towards her Gryffindor. She took in his hunched form before she she sat down heavily in her seat. Severus kept staring at the other professor with his black eyes accusing her of denying his so called accusation. Tom moved to sit on the arm rest of the settee. He pulled the younger boys face se he can look at Harry better. He quitly asked, "Is this true Harry?" He looked over Harry's face, looking to see if he was right. Harry looked Tom in the eye before ne nodded softly. Minerva suddenly started crying into her hands when she saw her student nod his head. Severus turned towards his student and Harry. His eyes took in the closeness of the two boys. He mentally smirked in amusment. He can practically see the bond forming, slowly from the looks of things, but strong. Minerva took out a handkerchief from her robes pocket. She dried off her face. Before she turned towards Harry. "For all I am worth Harry, I am very sorry I have not noticed this happening." Harry blushed as he looked away from the older teen. He looked at his head of house and smiled softly. "It is fine professor." Tom moved back towards his own seat, he looked towards his own head of house. He saw the hidden message in the eyes. The warning that if he dared play with Harry's emotion, he will be punished severely.

Minerva turned towards the other teacher. "We shall bring this up with Headmaster Dumbledor. He has to be informed that Mr. Potter has been mistreated at his relatives home. Since Chrismas break is coming up, we can deal with where Mr. Potter shall be placed till then. I am going to guess that Mr. Riddle will be a witness at what those people did to him." She looked at Severus with her dark green eyes. At his nod, she left the room with a nod towards the two students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter make the story move faster than I want it to o.o 
> 
> Pleasd review!!!!


End file.
